


I look at you and I think I like where I'm at

by rudesunyoung



Series: Watch Me, Watch Us [12]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Humor, Romance, Slice of Life, Youtube AU, vlogger jennie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24418399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudesunyoung/pseuds/rudesunyoung
Summary: Over time, Jennie's gotten comfortable with a lot of things. She doesn't groan miserably into her pillow at the sound of Lisa's snoring. She doesn't mind when she's sharing half of her food with Hyun. And she also doesn't have a problem with the kids barging into the bathroom when she's trying to relieve herself. But twins? Twins are different and that's going to take some time to get used to.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa
Series: Watch Me, Watch Us [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1099083
Comments: 17
Kudos: 64





	I look at you and I think I like where I'm at

Lisa flipped through the magazine, humming underneath her breath as she read a particularly funny bit in one of the columns. 

She dog-eared the page before shuffling her legs, so her sweats would fall down a little bit more. 

Just as she was getting ready to read the portion at the bottom, the bathroom door banged open, startling Lisa and causing her to yelp. The magazine falls out of her hands while Hanna, at least, had the decency to smile at her sheepishly before holding up a drawing book that still had the price sticker on the bottom. 

“Look what I got at Walmart!”

Lisa groaned, reaching down to pick the magazine back up, and before she could tell Hanna, _'that was great'_ or if she, _'could show her later when she was finished'_ , the little girl shuffled even further into the bathroom. 

She threw her book on the ground and then plopped down, turning her glittery knapsack around to the front, the one that had all of her crayons and markers and colored pencils shoved inside.

 _“Hanna,”_ Lisa sighed. “Mommy’s trying to use the bathroom. Why don’t you go work on your drawing in the kitchen, okay?”

“But, I want you to watch me color this one picture!” She said, already flipping open the book and turning the pages with both hands. 

“I might forget!”

Lisa pinched the bridge of her nose, taking a deep breath and exhaling out as she flattened the magazine across her lap. It was no use trying to talk Hanna out of something once she was already doing it. It didn’t make sense how they always managed to navigate to the bathroom whenever Lisa needed some time to herself. Granted, Jennie told her to lock the bathroom door, but she always forgot and now here she was. 

She sighed again, but said nothing as Hanna pulled out three different crayons and started on the background. 

Lisa got Hanna to at least close the door and it was silent for the most part with Lisa able to continue reading her magazine and Hanna casually humming a song under her breath. 

Every now and then, she would turn the book around to show Lisa and just as she was almost through the magazine, Lisa opened her mouth to say something when the door banged open again. 

“Oh, fu—!” She gasped, accidentally ripping one of the pages halfway out. 

“Hyun!”

“I was looking for you, Hanna!” The three-year-old frowned. “We were supposed to play doctor!” He huffed. 

He had his toy stethoscope around his neck and those fire truck patterned scrubs that he wore for Halloween one year underneath a white lab coat. 

“Hey, guys, why don’t you go play doctor in the living room wh— “

“I don’t want to play that right now,” Hanna said, shaking her head. “I want to color.”

Hyun frowned down at his sister and stomped his way into the bathroom, Lisa sighing loudly, trying to get Hyun to just go back to whatever it is that he was doing, but he dropped to his knees next to his sister and peered down at her coloring book.

 _“Noona,”_ he whined, sticking out his bottom lip. “B-b-but you _said_ we would play!”

“I will play with you,” she said, switching out a yellow crayon for a red one. “But after I finish this.”

“Guys, can you please— “

“How long is that going to take?” He sighed dramatically. “You color so _slow_!” He grumbled, folding his arms across his chest. 

“No, I don’t! And...and if you say that again, I won’t give you my drawing!”

Hyun sighed even louder if that was possible but fell back on his butt and immediately shut up. While Hanna went back to her coloring book, Hyun had a scowl on his face and eventually shuffled closer until he was pressing his stethoscope into Lisa’s knee. 

“Hyun...why don’t you go see what mama’s doing, hm?”

“Mama’s talking to bubbe on the phone,” Hyun grumbled and moved the instrument down the side of her leg before moving on to the others. 

“She said to go play with Hanna...but she’s too busy coloring,” he frowned again. 

Lisa almost had half a mind to just tell both of them to go play in their room, but his crestfallen expression was really bothering her for some reason, and Hanna really did like being surrounded by others whenever she wanted to color. 

Lisa sighed, trying to fit the page that she had ripped back into the magazine, but it was no use. She would just have to read it as is. 

“So, what’s the diagnosis, doc?” She said in a funny accent. 

Hyun gasped, quickly looking up at Lisa, before he broke into a smile and reached into his pocket to pull out a toy syringe. 

“I think your leg is broken!”

 _“Broken?!_ ” Lisa chokes out. “It can’t be broken! You have to fix it!” She cried out and then reached out for her knee, groaning in pain. 

Hyun laughed hysterically, almost toppling over as he got to his feet and reached into his pocket again to give Lisa a sticker. 

“Here, mommy. This will make you better. I need to get my tools to perform ‘gery.”

Lisa took the sticker from him and Hyun bolted out of the bathroom, just as Hanna sighed and held her book up to show Lisa her progress. 

“Can the lake be red?”

“It can be whatever you want it to be.”

“Then I’m gonna make it yellow!” She nodded. Hanna dug through her bag again, pulling out another color as Lisa twisted around and reached for the box above the shelf. 

Hyun came stumbling back into the bathroom, his hands full of his medical toys and a wide-eyed look on his face. 

“What’s that?” He said when he saw the box. 

“Uh….” Lisa licked her lips. “Uh...it’s mommy...it’s mommy’s special tool…” she murmured. 

“Special tool for what?” He dropped his toys on the floor and watched as Lisa pulled the stick out of the box and unwrapped it. 

“Um…. it’s for—it’s for women, bud.”

At that, Hanna looked up and she cocked her head to the side before abandoning her coloring book to stand up and point at it. 

“I saw that on TV!” She said. “That’s for adults.”

Lisa snorted and opened her mouth to say something like _‘technically it’s for teenagers and adults,_ ’ but it was too early to be having this conversation with her six-year-old. She still had years left to prepare her for that talk. 

“What is it?” Hyun asked. 

“It’s a—it’s a tampon.”

Maybe it wasn’t as awkward as it should have been because both of the kids just stared at her in silence as she held it in her hands. But then when Lisa was able to tell them to at least turn around, since she knew they weren’t going to leave, Hyun opened his mouth again. 

“Can I have one?”

“No!” Lisa chokes out. “No, no, no, this is for girls and people with girl parts and you have to be older.”

“But I want one!” Hyun frowned. 

“Well, sorry buddy but you can’t have it. It’s not a toy,” she said. 

“What’s it for then?”

Lisa turned red, her mouth momentarily freezing up as she stared between the two of them. “It’s...it’s for a uh...a um—it’s used for a period.”

Hanna blinked slowly then asked, “what’s a period?”

_Oh, Christ._

“It’s a thing that...older women and girls...get,” she said carefully.

_Please let that be the end of it. Please let that be the end._

“Why?”

“I don’t know...nature?”

“Why do only girls get it?” Hyun huffed.

“Because!” Lisa said, waving her hand. “They just do…”

“Well…” he murmured. “Well, _I_ want a period!”

That startled a laugh out of Lisa, and she was laughing so hard that the stick dropped out of her hand and rolled behind the toilet. 

“You _can’t-_ “she wheezed. “You can’t have a period, Hyun,” she laughed. 

That only made Hyun frown even harder and he stomped his little foot before bending down to grab his toys and storm out of the room. 

“I’m not fixing your broken leg!” He yelled.

* * *

“Date night!” Lisa yelled. 

Jennie sighed, reaching for the remote next to her and pausing an episode of Avatar The Last Airbender. It was early afternoon, nearly four o’clock, but Saturdays were always days that were strictly for the two of them. 

They’d either drop the kids off with a friend or take them to Jennie’s parents, and her mother had wanted to take them to a pumpkin patch since Halloween was a few days away, so they just ended up spending the night. 

Lisa was already showered, a towel wrapped around her chest and one covering her head as she walked into the living room. On the other hand, Jennie had barely moved since Lisa left this morning with the kids packed up and half of her face swollen from sleep. 

In fact, she kind of wanted to tell Lisa that they could just do date night at home. All she would have to do is get some more mango juice, make another bowl of popcorn and if she was feeling particularly fancy, light some scented candles around the room. 

Jennie actually opened her mouth to say that, when Lisa narrowed her eyes at her and pointed a finger. 

“We’re going out!”

 _“Whyyyy,_ ” she whined. “Why must we go out? Let’s just chill right here tonight,” Jennie pouted.

“Nope!” Lisa said shaking her head quickly and pulling the fridge open to grab a sheet mask out and rip the top open. 

She smoothed it over her face and threw the package in the trash, rubbing the remaining essence on her hands and padded into the living room. 

“Don’t wanna go,” Jennie frowned at her. She even stuck out her bottom lip for the extra effect because that could usually get Lisa to do anything she wanted her to. 

“Let’s just finish this season of Avatar. You love Avatar!”

“I know, but I really wanted to go out. You’re always in the house, baby. You need some fresh air.”

She wasn’t exactly wrong about that. At the beginning of her seventh month, Jennie had found herself increasingly more at home, sometimes just on the couch watching the kids play or lounging on the bed, drifting in and out of sleep. But the thing was, she was pregnant with twins and she was tired a lot and her body felt weird a lot of days too. 

Not to mention she couldn’t walk very far without the base of her spine flaring up in pain or her feet pulsating from her sneakers that suddenly didn’t fit the same way that they used to a month ago. 

So, she kind of felt that if she just played this card a little bit harder, then Lisa would eventually relent and just throw her pajamas on and crawl onto the couch. 

But of course, that didn’t happen. 

Because the next second, Lisa was hauling her off of the couch, her hands grabbing a hold of her arms and gently pulling her from the spot that she had been comfortably nestled into for the past two hours. 

“Nooooo!” Jennie groans loudly. She makes a fuss, of course she does. But Lisa ignores her, helping her wife to her feet and turning her around in the opposite direction. 

“Go get dressed,” she chuckles, pressing a short kiss behind her ear. “I already put some clothes out for you.”

Jennie opens her mouth to say something, to beg Lisa to just stay home with her, but Lisa bites down _hard_ on her earlobe, her fingers digging into the fat on Jennie’s hips and she jolts, letting out a loud moan in the process. 

It’s embarrassing. Well, it should be considering it was just a bite, but at this point anything can get Jennie going and although her face burns in humiliation, Lisa just smiles in the crook of her neck and kisses her skin gently. 

“Please go get dressed. I promise we won’t be going very far.”

“O-Okay,” Jennie breathes out shakily.

She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes, paying attention to the way Lisa kisses the back of her neck three times before giving her a light tap on her bottom. 

“Go.”

Jennie waddles back to the bedroom, her skin still tingling with sensation and just as she pushes their door open, she can’t help the smile that breaks out across her face when she sees what Lisa has done. 

There are clothes laid out, but they’re hanging on the back of the door because their entire room has been converted into a huge fort. There are pillows everywhere, sheets hanging and covering nearly every inch of the room and the Halloween lights from last year are hung along the inside of the fort. 

The balcony door is wide open and on the small table, food has been prepared. It looks delicious and when Jennie peeks her head down, she can see the snacks inside the fort, all of their favorites and the TV queued up with a horror movie. 

“Fuck,” she says softly. 

She feels one of the boys kick her in response and she smooths a hand down her shirt, smiling down at her stomach. 

“Your mommy is the best, boys.”

Jennie changes into her clothes. A soft cotton t-shirt dress that’s comfortably enough for her to lounge in and then she pads barefoot out to the balcony, leaning over the railing as she stares out at the city and the way that sun is starting to dip just below the horizon. 

She takes a deep breath, feeling the air in her lungs and the breeze against her face, before exhaling when she hears the door open. 

Lisa had changed as well into a white off-the-shoulder top and dark jeans that hugged her legs and made her look ridiculously beautiful. She had dyed her hair black for some reason last month, and the color was doing a lot of things for Jennie right now. 

“You’re so gorgeous,” Jennie finds herself muttering. 

And Lisa hears her. She has a ridiculous set of ears on her and they pick up everything. So, when she crosses the room and runs a hand down the side of her arm, Jennie trembles and leans into the palm that cups her cheek. 

“You’re gorgeous too,” Lisa murmurs. She kisses her brow and then leans in again to kiss is once more until Jennie is giggling and pushing her back. 

“Stop it. I want to eat. I’m fucking starving.”

“When are you _not_ starving?” Lisa smirks. 

Jennie slaps her arm but it’s true, so she doesn’t comment on that, just walks over towards the table and takes a seat. 

Lisa slides into the chair opposite of her and opens up each of the styrofoam boxes, the smell wafting out that of enchiladas and refried beans with chips and salsa. 

Jennie can physically feel the moment that her stomach flutters in excitement and she has to bite down on her bottom lip, so she doesn’t do something weird like start moaning at 6:27 in the evening. 

“Holy shit,” she says instead. 

Lisa laughs and slides some plastic utensils across the table because they both hate doing any form of dishwashing and then after thanking her, they start eating. 

With the sun setting and the golden rays falling across the balcony, Lisa’s face is half bathed in sunlight, the rest shadowed by the curtain of her hair that falls over her shoulder. 

When she’s scooping up some cheese with her chip, in the middle of telling a really bad joke that’s not even funny, Jennie hooks their ankles together underneath the table. Lisa only falters for a second before she goes right back to her joke and when she finishes, she’s the only one laughing, but Jennie has to smile at her because she just can’t help it. 

“Babe, look at this webcomic that I was reading the other day.” Lisa says, taping at the screen on her phone before she turns it around. 

A string of cheese extends from the box as Jennie stabs her fork into the food and brings it to her mouth. And she blows on it quickly before taking a bite and looking down at Lisa’s phone. 

“You’re reading this?”

“Yeah,” she shrugs. “Vernon recommended it to me, and I usually don’t listen to anything he says,” she rolls her eyes. “But it’s actually good...and I don’t know what to do with that information?” She frowns. 

“What’s it about?” Jennie snorts. 

“It’s like some teenage boys that fall in love at an all-boys school. It’s so incredibly sweet and really...like really relatable.”

“Didn’t you go to an all-girls school when you were little?”

“Yeah...but I was like nine. That doesn’t count. I didn’t have the proper mental capacity to appreciate other females at that age.”

“I still don’t think you do,” Jennie teases, her eyes dancing with mirth. 

Lisa leans over the table, flicking her on the nose and Jennie yelps, frowning at her as her wife laughs. 

“Don’t make me cut this date short.”

“Oh, yeah? Don’t make me put you on the couch tonight.”

Lisa scoffs, scooping up some beans on her spoon and feeding it to Jennie, who opens her mouth.

“You can’t sleep in the bed without me.”

And she doesn’t say anything to that either because fuck, Lisa does have a point. Even though she has no concept of personal space when she sleeps, what with her bony elbows and sharp knees digging into her side, it’s oddly comforting to Jennie and it relaxes something inside of her when she can feel Lisa's breath on the back of her neck. 

“Shut up.”

“Okay,” she smiles and wipes her mouth with one of the napkins before leaning over the table to kiss Jennie. 

When they finish eating, they crawl into the fort and Jennie relaxes back against the pillows, feeling her stomach as the boys start kicking her and Lisa pops open two cans of cola. Some of it fizzles at the top and she slurps noisily at it, smiling over the rim of the can until she passes it to Jennie. 

“Thanks.”

“Mm,” she hums and then reaches for the remote as Jennie rips open a bag of skittles.

The opening credits start playing and if not for the twinkling lights strewn inside the fort, the room would be bathed in complete darkness. Which is why it’s funny when Lisa moves the bowl of popcorn to her lap and slides closer to her. 

Jennie can feel the heat of her body pressed up against her own, and she has to bite her lip, so she doesn’t laugh when Lisa tenses up as the opening music plays. 

“What’re we watching?” She whispers. 

“IT. The 1990 version.”

“You can’t handle IT,” Jennie snorts and her point is only further proven when Pennywise’s face flashes across the screen, his mouth protruding out in a distorted fashion so his teeth gleam and drip saliva down his chin. 

Lisa jolts, almost knocking the popcorn over and it hasn’t even been five minutes yet.

* * *

The furniture store is surprisingly not crowded on Wednesday even though it’s the middle of the day and they’re on holiday break. 

Lisa pushes the shopping cart in front of them, the inside stacked with new bedsheets, a bedside lamp, and a throw pillow for their couch. 

Hyun is walking ahead of them, stomping on the ground as hard as he can because he got new light-up Velcro shoes and he can't get over the multicolored lights. Hanna is seared inside the cart, flipping through a picture book and showing it to Lisa every time she comes to a stop.

“Where are the bunk beds?”

“I think they’re over there,” Lisa says pointing to the other side of the warehouse. They maneuver past a few shopping carts and pull Hyun away from the display of vintage plates and cups before he can break anything. 

“Are we getting bunk beds?” Hanna asks, twisting around in the cart. 

“No... well not yet. Maybe when we move to a new house.”

“What’s a bunk bed?”

“It’s two beds, but with one on the top.”

 _“Ohhh,_ ” Hyun nods and then runs ahead, almost running into one of the display couches. 

“I really don’t want to make a scene and have the ambulance called in when he hurts himself,” Jennie groans. 

“We really shouldn’t have let him sleep all the way here in the car.”

“I know,” Jennie sighs and lifts her cup up, stirring the contents inside with her straw before she offers it to Lisa. 

Lisa pushes the cart towards the section where the beds are on display and Hyun runs into the back of her legs, murmuring a quiet, _“sorry,_ ” before continuing on. 

“Which one do you guys like?”

Hanna points at the farthest one from them along the wall. It’s completely white with a small staircase on the back and a compartment on the bottom bunk for storage. It even has flowers and animals sketched into the side. 

“Oh, that’s cute.”

Hyun’s face twists into a frown and he stares at the bed before shaking his head and pointing at a different one next to it. 

“That isn’t cute! I like this one!”

The wood is darker on this frame and instead of a staircase, there’s a ladder set against the side. There are no designs or drawings anywhere on it and they both know what Hanna’s going to think about that. 

"That’s boring,” she shakes her head at her brother. “Mine is better right, mommy?”

Hyun yells and starts tugging on Lisa’s pants, saying, “mommy, mommy, tell Hanna that her bed sucks!” 

“Oh god,” Jennie groans, and gently pulls Hyun off of Lisa’s pants, taking his hand in her own and steering him away. 

“We’re not even getting a bed right now. Chill out.”

“But— “

“And if you guys can’t be nice to each other about it, then mommy and I will pick out a bed.”

Hyun frowns up at Jennie and she flicks his bottom lip playfully, laughing when he huffs and attempts to pull away. 

“Yeah, so be nice to each other.”

Hanna is still glaring at her little brother, but Lisa nudges her and tickles underneath her chin until she finally starts smiling and squirming away from her. 

“Hey,” Jennie says when they round the corner and head toward the registers. 

“Who wants to get ice cream at the food court?” 

“I don’t want ice cream,” Hyun says. “I want a sundae with chocolate chips!”

“I don’t think they make sundaes,” Lisa snorts.

“How do you know, mommy? You don’t work there,” Hanna frowns.

* * *

Jennie films all the ingredients set out on the counter. There are jars of tomato sauce, a bag of mozzarella cheese, pepperoni toppings, candies, chopped up vegetables and chocolate sauce. 

“So, we thought it might be fun to make some pizzas and answer a few questions that you guys left for us.”

Hanna walks into the kitchen, her long hair pulled back into a ponytail and with a child apron on that has Elmo’s face stitched on the front. 

She waves at the camera and grabs one of the pizza dough that’s already been shaped. She sits down on the floor next to some of the ingredients that she picked out and then waits as Hyun walks in with his stuffed bear underneath his arm. 

“Here,” she says, pushing her pizza towards her brother when he yawns. 

“And you need to put an apron on!” 

She goes back to the counter to grab down another pizza for herself and then snatches the apron off the hook and helps him put it on. 

“Are we making pizza, mama?”

“Mmhm. Didn’t you guys say that you wanted to cook pizza last night?”

“Oh, yeah!” He says, his eyes lighting up. “I said that! I want a chocolate pizza!”

“Moving into dessert already?” Lisa asks as she walks into the frame. She kisses Jennie on the cheek, ignoring the way that Hanna gags, and waves at the camera as well. 

“Ready?”

Lisa runs her fingers through her hair, pushing her bangs back until they inevitably flop back on her forehead. She has a hair scrunchie on her wrist, but for some reason she never uses it and it annoys Jennie to no end. 

Jennie turns the camera around, filming the kids as they smile up at the device and then moving it backwards so all four of them can be in the frame. 

“Hey guys,” Jennie says. “So, we thought that we might do something different this time for the Q&A. Specifically, we’re going to decorate some pizzas and chat with you guys with our kids.”

“Are there a lot of questions?” Hyun asks, tilting his head to the side. 

“Not that many,” Lisa shakes her head. She shows off her plain pizza dough and then slides the phone across the table to give to Jennie. 

“Alright, first question: favorite animated films?”

“What’s animated mean?” Hanna asks. She uncaps the small bottle of tomato sauce and dumps some of it onto her dough, leaning over to grab a spoon and spread it out. 

“It’s like a cartoon.”

“My favorite movie is UP,” Hyun says, grabbing the chocolate sauce and squirting out a large amount on his own pizza. 

“Why do you like UP?” 

“Because of the doggy,” he laughs and then opens his mouth like he’s going to start barking before Lisa laughs and makes him sit back down. 

“Hanna?”

“I like Moana. The songs make me really happy.”

“Me too,” Jennie smiles. “And you sing the songs so well.”

“You?” She says nudging Lisa in the side. 

“Mm…” she sighs. “Probably, Coraline. That film is amazing.”

“I thought you were going to say Big Hero 6. You loved that movie.”

“I cry too much when Tadashi dies. I have to watch that film in moderation,” Lisa frowns. 

Jennie cackles and scrolls down, selecting another question as Hyun reaches for a bag of marshmallows. 

“Lisa, what do you think is the best book you’ve read this year?”

“Uh….” she sticks her tongue out, reaching for the bag of cheese. “Hm, does a webcomic count? Because if so, Heartstopper is seriously the best book I’ve read. It’s very nice and comforting. 10/10 would recommend.”

"Hanna? What's your favorite book, baby?"

"I like when you read the Magic Treehouse books to me, mama."

"And you, Hyun?"

"I like Green Eggs and Ham!" he giggles. "Can you read that to me for bedtime?"

"Sure," Lisa snorts. 

Hanna grabs a handful of cubed ham and sprinkles it along the pizza, wrinkling her nose in mild disgust when Hyun does the same and puts ham on his own. 

“If you could go anywhere in the world right now, where would you go?”

“I want to go to the toy store.” Hanna says. 

“I want to go back to the aquarium when we went on our trip and see Nemo again,” Hyun smiles. “Do you think he’s bigger now, mommy?”

“Probably,” she shrugs. “He probably even has more friends now, huh?”

Hyun nods and walks over to the counter, grabbing down a bag of jellybeans and walking over to his pizza. 

“Where would you go, Jen?”

“Maybe…” she thinks. “Maybe, France? I really want to see the Eiffel Tower in person.”

Jennie leans over, nudging Lisa’s side until she whines and slaps her hand away, getting a bit of sauce on her hand. 

“You’re so spoiled.”

“Yeah?” She laughs. “Whose fault is that?”

Lisa snorts and rolls her sleeves up, grabbing a few of the pepperoni slices and placing them on her own. 

“I think it would be nice to go to Thailand. I miss my parents,” she frowns towards the camera. 

“You miss grandma?” Hanna asks, looking up from her food. 

“And grandpa,” Lisa adds. “Maybe we should ask them to visit sometime, right?”

“And bring games!” Hyun says. “Grandpa has the best games!”

“I know right,” she chuckles, and Jennie leans over to rub the skin of her knuckles with her thumb. It’s a small gesture, one that the camera can’t see, but she sees the way that Lisa’s cheeks heat up because of it. 

“Hanna, what’s your favorite part about being in school?”

She tongues the inside of her cheek and then reaches for the opened jar or pineapples, scooping some out and placing it in the middle of the pizza. 

“I like when Ms. Dell lets us have craft time,” she smiles. “She says that my drawings are really pretty, look!” She stands up suddenly and walks over towards the fridge where there are numerous drawings and artworks decorated along the door.

“This is my favorite!” Hanna says, pointing to a drawing that she did the other day of a teddy bear.

Lisa pinches her cheek softly and watches her walk back to her spot, sighing underneath her breath and whispering that, _“she’s so adorable.”_

“Oh, someone wants to know if I’ve chosen a name for the second baby, yet,” Jennie smirks. “Um, yes I have. But, I’m keeping it a secret for now. We’ll tell you guys once they arrive, okay?”

Lisa pops one of the anchovies into her mouth and offers one to Jennie, who just frowns and eats it begrudgingly because she won’t let her go a single day without eating something healthy. 

“Hey, Hyun. Someone wants to know what your favorite toy in the whole wide world is.”

The three-year-old is in the middle of picking off some of the jellybeans and shoving it into his mouth, so he gasps when he hears that and immediately bolts out of the kitchen, the sound of his room door banging against the wall. 

“He’s gonna make a mess in there,” Lisa groans. “I can already see it now.”

Sure enough, not even ten minutes later, Hanna looks up as her brother runs back into the kitchen with his box of Legos, some of the pieces spilling out on the floor as he holds it up to the camera. “This is my favorite!” he says. 

He doesn’t even bother to put it back, he just shoves it onto the counter and goes back to decorating his pizza, completely disregarding the stray pieces that he left on the floor. The exasperated expression on Lisa’s face is almost enough to make Jennie double over in laughter. 

“Hey, this person asks: when’s the last time you cried?”

“I don’t know,” Lisa hums. “Maybe…on Tuesday…or was that Wednesday? I think it was Wednesday because I got a splinter when I was trying to screw the handle back onto the shelf.” 

“Let me see,” Jennie snorts. 

Lisa holds up her hand, showing her pinky finger with a Hello-Kitty bandage on it and Jennie takes her wrist, pulling her closer until she can kiss it. 

“All better?” she grins. 

The top of her ears and her cheeks flush with color and she mutters something like, _‘fuck off,_ ’ underneath her breath, but she doesn’t pull away when Jennie presses a kiss to her cheek. 

“When’s the last time that you cried?”

“I cried yesterday,” Jennie snorts. “Remember when I spilled that hot chocolate all over the counter and I cried?”

Lisa starts laughing loudly, probably thinking back to that night when she had walked into the kitchen, Jennie in tears while the hot chocolate that she had prepared ran down the counter. It took at least ten minutes before she figured out what had happened and then it had taken another twenty minutes to make her a new cup so that she would stop crying. 

“Anyways,” Jennie huffs. “Next question: do you guys have any pets?”

“Not at the moment, no,” Lisa shakes her head. “Our place is way too small right now. We wouldn’t have any room for it. That’s kind of the reason why—well one of the reasons why—that we’ve been looking at houses.”

Hanna stands up, showing her finished pizza to the camera and Jennie gasps, zooming in and out, while making dramatic effects. 

“Wow! You’re like a professional at this! Your pizza looks delicious!”

Hyun stands up too, shoving his pizza into the frame and looks up wide-eyed at Jennie. “What about mine? Does it look good too?”

There’s so much candy on it, that they’re most likely not going to let him eat more than one slice of it, but Jennie smiles anyway and ruffles his hair when he beams up at her. 

“It looks really good!”

Jennie turns the camera on Lisa and watches as she takes each of the pizzas and sets them inside of the oven, turning the heat down so they don’t burn and setting a timer on her phone. 

“How long do we have to wait?” Hyun asks, peeking between her legs. 

“Just thirty minutes. But yours won’t take that long, we don’t want it to burn.” 

Hyun nods and stares through the glass in the oven, before sighing and turning around to grab Hanna’s hand. 

“Come on, Hanna. Let’s go play!”

* * *

“You have bags underneath your eyes.”

“Tell me something that I don’t know,” Lisa snorts. 

Jennie rolls her eyes and splashes her with some of the water, getting a bit in her eyes as she squawks and some of the water sloshes out of the tub. 

The water is lukewarm now since they’ve been sitting in it for a while, but there is still a good amount of bubbles on the surface and the oils in the tub still smell nice when Jennie leans back against the frame. 

“I fucking hate you,” Lisa grumbles. 

Jennie holds out her hand and waits for a second before Lisa begrudgingly passes her the bottle of shampoo. It’s halfway empty and Jennie uncaps it, shaking some into the palm of her hand before she gestures at Lisa to come over. 

The tub is big, probably the only thing that they were willing to splurge on in their apartment and it works for them because they both like taking baths and they like it even more when they’re able to take baths with each other. 

Lisa turns around and scoots back until she can feel Jennie’s stomach nudging into her back. When she sinks her fingers into Lisa’s hair, the younger woman groans, closing her eyes and letting out a quiet breath. 

Her fingers are gentle, running through her hair and lightly scratching her scalp, and Jennie actually keeps it up for a while until Lisa feels like she might fall asleep. When she feels one of her hands disappear and then the sound of water filling a cup, she tilts her head back and lets her wash the shampoo out. 

Quietly, they work together, taking turns washing the other’s hair and soaping themselves with their washcloths. Sometimes, it’s just nice to sit in silence with each other and not having to worry about saying something. Lisa gets that and Jennie does too. 

When she feels the other girl’s hand smooth over the inside of her thigh, lightly stroking the skin and applying pressure, Jennie lays back and lets her touch, closing her eyes to the sensation. 

Her fingers trace patterns into her skin and then trail down the length of her leg until they grab ahold of her ankles, squeezing the bone in her foot. 

Jennie sighs out of her nose and opens one eye, staring at Lisa until she finally looks up and smiles at her. 

“Come over here, wanna kiss you,” she mumbles. 

“Okay.” 

She moves up carefully, halfway kneeling in the tub as Jennie moves to sit up and run her hands up her arm and over her shoulders. The water makes both of their movements slick and easy, their fingers molding into places that are familiar, and it’s almost second nature for Jennie to lean up when Lisa angles her head down to kiss her. It’s just a gentle press, not really a kiss, but it soothes something in the back of her head where her thoughts are constantly shouting at each other. It makes her fingers shake when Lisa runs her tongue along her upper lip and then pushes in, licking inside of her mouth. 

Lisa’s always been a slow kisser, one who took her time to taste and feel around with her mouth. It’s no different when she’s turning her head and breathing through her nose so deeply that it makes goosebumps rise on Jennie’s skin. 

She grabs a hold of her neck, pressing her fingers into her pulse point and laughs when Lisa shakes. 

They kiss for a long time, just touching each other until the bubbles all disappear into the water and their skin becomes pruned. Jennie yawns into Lisa’s neck when she pulls her into a hug and with her hand, she rubs it down the length of her back, feeling the notches of her spine. 

“I like you,” Lisa whispers. 

“I would hope so,” Jennie whispers, and laughs when Lisa pinches the skin at her hip.

* * *

“You’re not sleepy yet, little dude?”

Hyun stands next to Jennie in the kitchen, his hand curled around her leg as she pulls out a carton of milk and the package of hot chocolate mix from the cabinet. She moves toward the stove, opening the top of the kettle and pouring some of the milk in before she turns it on. 

“Not tired, mama,” he mumbles. “Can we watch a movie?”

It’s almost midnight and normally Jennie would try to usher him back into bed with a book or by singing to him, but it was the weekend and it’s not like he had anywhere to go in the morning. 

“Yeah, we can watch a movie, sweetheart. Why don’t you go pick it out while I wait for this, okay?”

“Okay, mama,” he smiled. “I’ll be right back!”

Jennie chuckles as she watches him run into the living room and riffle through the stack of movies they have lined up side by side on the mantle. He’s probably going to pick out Finding Dory again because it’s the only movie that he will legitimately sit through and watch all the way through. 

When the milk starts to boil, Jennie feels a sharp pain in her side and she gasps, one of her hands coming to the side of her stomach as she grips the counter. 

“Ow!” she hisses. “What the hell are you two doing in there? It’s too late for kickball.”

She waits another second for the pain to pass but it takes longer, nearly two minutes before she’s able to unclench from the counter and reach for the kettle.  
When Hyun runs back into the kitchen, he shows her the DVD of Finding Dory and Jennie nods, telling him that he can put in the DVD player. 

She grabs down one of her mugs and then a sippy cup for Hyun, pouring the milk into each and then ripping open the packet to pour the contents inside. It’s only when she’s stirring the hot chocolate, that she feels another sharp pain at the bottom of her stomach and she drops the spoon, the utensil clattering to the floor noisily. 

“Fuck, fuck—” she hisses. “Fuc—” 

“Mama, are you okay?”

Jennie waves her hand behind her, not yet capable of opening her mouth because her jaw is clenched together so tightly that she can’t speak. It’s only when Hyun walks over to her, touching the skin of her leg, that he recoils back and holds his hand up to her. 

“Mama, did you pee on yourself?!”

Jennie opens her eyes and looks down and lo and behold, there it is. A puddle of water right beneath her feet and it’s only when she touches the hem of her shirt that she feels the water there too. 

“Go wake up, mommy.” She says, taking a deep breath. “Hurry, baby.”

* * *

It takes a long time, maybe not longer than it would have if it would have been a natural birth, but it feels like hours go by until they’re able to hear their babies’ first cries. 

Lisa is dressed in scrubs and smiling underneath the mask when she holds the baby, Holland, over the guard to show Jennie. It’s hard to make him out through the tears and the medication and the sleep deprivation, but Jennie smiles back, too tired to actually say anything at the moment. 

His brother follows after him not much later and he’s easier and maybe that’s because he’s smaller. His cries are louder though, and it makes something shift inside of her. Maybe it’s a phantom feeling because they’re not inside of her anymore—they’re not tucked safely away in her stomach and kicking at her to get her attention, but it makes her tear up too. 

She doesn’t start crying until they clean both of the babies up and fix her up too. When they’re both swaddled in green blankets with a soft knit cap on their heads, only then does she let herself cry. They wiggle at first, squirming around as they get used to the outside world, and it’s utterly astonishing that they have not one, but two, little babies now. 

Jennie tries to pick out pieces of themselves in the boys, but it’s hard. They both have small noses and red lips that curl into a frown whenever Jennie tries to make herself comfortable. Holland’s hair is darker though, more like Lisa’s, and Jennie wonders if it’ll stay that way or lighten up like Hanna’s did. His brother's hair is thicker and curls around the edge of the cap, almost touching his brow. 

Lisa kisses her cheek and then wipes her eyes, but she’s no better herself. There are red rims around her own eyes and every time she stares down at the boys, Jennie can see her eyes well up with tears again. 

“They’re so beautiful,” she whispers. And they are. Their features are perfect, not one single flaw that Jennie could pick out between them, and even if there was, it still wouldn't be a problem. It's crazy how so much love could only intensify now that she was able to physically see and feel both of them in her arms. 

“I know,” Jennie says quietly. Holland is slightly heavier than his brother, and eventually Jennie feels her arm start to fall asleep, signaling to Lisa that she needs to take him.

After years of practice, it’s so satisfying to see how effortlessly Lisa moves to cradle her child in the bend of her elbow. She coos quietly underneath her breath, but then takes a seat in the chair next to the bed. 

She looks so comfortable, so at ease with what she’s doing, that it makes Jennie’s heart ache. 

The baby squirms in her arms and she looks down, moving the blanket away from his mouth and sighing when he settles back down. His little hand reaches out, curling in the air as he flexes his fingers and Jennie grabs it, watching as he struggles to grip her thumb. 

When he finally does though, Jennie angles her head down to kiss his forehead and breathe the scent of him into her nose. Her heart is beating fast, she can hear it from the monitor, and she can feel it underneath her chest. 

“I love you, Hanzel.” 

And the weird thing is—it’s almost like he knows his own name because he lets out a quiet sigh and smacks his lips together, his hand gripping just a little bit more tighter to Jennie's thumb. She pulls back and strokes his cheek, feeling the soft skin and the little wispy hairs that make her want to kiss him over and over again. When she looks up, Holland is already asleep in Lisa's arms, but she won't stop staring at him. 

She only looks up when she catches Jennie's gaze and her smile is so warm that it makes her toes curl underneath the blanket. 

"Thank you," she whispers. 

Jennie settles back against the pillows, feeling how heavy her own body is and the comforting weight of her son tucked into her arm-- of both of her sons right where they need to be: healthy and safe with them. 

Her chest doesn't feel as tight anymore when she takes a deep breath and when she smiles back at Lisa, it feels like that little part inside of her that was missing, finally shifts into place.

**Author's Note:**

> The twins are here! What did you guys think?  
> Also Hanzel was suggested by the user jacob and I really really love it. I couldn't get the name out of my head. i really hope you guys enjoyed this ❤️


End file.
